Sexy Naughty Slave
by DangerisDanger
Summary: Thi sexy masseuse was just to good of a fuck to let her leave. Roses is going to take her as her personal sex slave and take her back to her home planet, futa. Rose is queen and can do whatever the fuck she wants wich includes fucking and impregnating her bitches with heirs.


Sexy Naughty Slave

Author: DangerisDanger

Pair: Isabella and Rosalie

Chapter 1: Futa Naughtiness

Warning: Futas

Bella POV

I love being a house masseuse to women, I usually get a good fuck or a very good tip or both. Today I am giving a massage to the rich and beautiful Rosalie Hale, I hear that she is a giant bitch but I think I can calm her down.

I have on a black silk robe with the top open so you can see my cleavage and the robe is barely long enough to cover my ass. I have on black pumps and a bag filled with toys and massage oil. I knock on the door the door swung open and there stood a gorgeous strawberry blonde stand in the door way.

She openly stares at my cleavage, I think I hear her breath hitch, her eyes darken but she keeps her composure and lets me in. She has on a black crop top showing off her toned stomach and black booty shorts and black stilettos showing of her long toned legs. I would love to lick them.

"Are you Rosalie Hale?" I ask in a sultry voice, her sky blue eyes darken to a navy blue and she looks sexy as hell.

"No I am Tanya Denali, I am a friend of Rosalie's would you mind giving us both a massage I am suddenly feeling tense. I will also pay you and give you a nice tip." Tanya says in a sexy voice giving me a wink before another blonde struts down the stair and stand next to her

"I am Rosalie Hale, I would like a full body massage for at least an hour, we will talk tips later. Is it okay if we use my personal massage table in the bedroom instead of yours." Rosalie asks her eyes wander to my cleavage several times, I nod and follow her to the bedroom.

I watch her tight ass in the tiny little skirt and her full curves are to die for I want to run my hands all over them. She has long blonde hair with glowing blue eyes, huge tight tits and a nice flat stomach. Her voice is so smooth and sexy, I wonder what it would sound like screaming Bella.

She takes me to a large master bedroom with a huge fluffy white bed screaming to be fucked on. There was a nice white massage table already set up in the middle of the room, I close the door behind me but Rosalie comes behind me and locks it and I smile.

"I will get set up while you get undressed." I say but Rosalie slowly takes of her pants showing her black lace thong. I can smell her arousel from here she turns around showing me her perky tan ass, it is tight, I want to bite it.

She slowly takes off her shirt, her black lace bra is taunting me to rip it off, her hard nipples are eager in her bra to be licked and sucked. Her boobs are huge and tight, the size of a cantaloupe. "Can you unhook me?" Rosalie asks in a sultry voice my pussy is soaked with juices.

I walk slowly over to her, the clasp is in the front so I walk behind her and lightly kiss her shoulder before I unhook it. I am holding her tits in my hand for a couple seconds the warmth feels nice before letting go and letting the strapless bra fall to the floor. I set up all of my oils and lotions while Rosalie watches me with a close wandering eye.

Rosalie's massage table is pretty high about at her waist, I pick her up bridal style and lay her down on the table brushing against her ass. Rosalie lays down her tits are so captivating and my mouth waters as I look at them. I want to play with them all day.

I squeeze one of my lotions into my hand and then rub it all over her tits watching as her nipple harden with contact I continue to rub her soft tits. Rosalie moans loudly and starts to move around trying to get friction.

I hop up on the massage table and stratal Rosalie's waist, "is this okay Miss Rosalie?" I purr and her breath hitches, she nods her head slowly staring at my cleavage. Both of my hands continue to massage her tits while I bend over and do open mouth kisses on her neck her loud moans increase.

"Mmm you taste so good Miss Rosalie." I moan against her neck I open up my robe showing off my large black lace covered tits. I get off the table and then stand at the head of the massage table where Rosalie's head Is and I take little step back and bend over so my tits are in her face.

I apply lotion all over her stomach and I feel her hot breath on my tits then I watch her arms raise. She slips her smooth warm hands into my robe I moan at the contact and she unties my robe and unhooks my bra then rips my off me bra. I moan at the release of my tits.

She traces her hot wet tongue around my tit before latching into it, I moan loudly and try to concentrate on massaging her. She pinches the other one my moans get louder and she starts to roll my other nipple and my hot pussy is soaking wet filled with my juices.

Rosalie switches nipples and sucks harder on this nipple then releases it with a pop. "Your nipples are very tasty not as tasty as what I am imagining your pussy will taste like though." She purrs then moans against my tits when I rub her stomach harder. I crawl on the table on all fours.

I get on my elbows and lotion her thighs I moan at the softness of her thighs. I feel her hands move up my legs to my ass and then stirs up and she gently bites my ass, I moan then she rips of my black lace thong.

Rosalie takes a long lick of my pussys juices, I moan loudly when her hot wet tongue starts licking my juices. She takes several more licks then latches onto to my pussy, I moan loudly, her slurping noises are so sexy and making me wetter.

"You taste so fucking good, the sweetest taste I have ever tasted." Rosalie purrs against my pussy before latching on again, she grabs my ass in her hands and starts to sit up while I try to get up. Rosalie wraps her legs around my back and then pushes my head down using her feet.

Her face is diving and feasting in my drenched pussy, Rosalie is drinking and sucking loudly in my pussy like it's a the best fucking feast she has ever tasted, I moan and writhe into a orgasm the longest biggest one I have ever had. I get off of her and she grabs my head and slams her mouth into mine me, we both moan at the contact also the spark of electricity. I taste my pussy juices on her tongue, we taste so good.

Her soft lips feel so good as I slip my tongue in between her lips and find hers. She sucks on my tongue I moan and she moans around my tongue. Rosalie wraps her arms around my waist while me make out and slaps my ass before grabbing it and picking me up, I wrap my legs around her waist.

I moan into her mouth then I grind my hot naked center into her stomach, I feel something hard poke me in the ass. "What's that?" I say breaking away from the kiss and there is a huge erect penis with pre cum dripping out of the top against my ass.

"That's my huge erect monster cock, it wants to fuck you so bad, I don't blame him you are so sexy." Rosalie purrs in my ear before taking my ear lobe into her mouth and sucking I moan and turn around. I run my hands down her tits and take one into my mouth sucking and moaning around it Rosalie moans also.

Her dick is growing longer and getting harder and it starts to curves into my back and ass I moan. She grabs one of my nipples and nibbles on it I moan and grab her tight sexy ass letting go of her hot pink nipple. "It's so sexy that you have a big hard cock." I purr into her ear before taking it into my mouth and suck and nibble on her neck marking her, several times.

"I plan on fucking you hard with my monster cock, like your my personal bitch. Do you like that I am going to fuck you so hard? I do, feeling your hot, tight, wet pussy walls all around me squeezing my dick as I pound into you." She whispers seductivly and I moan thinking about what she says.

"Let's take this to the bed Miss Rosalie." I says innocently, getting down so I am face to tit and then I give her tit another lick before strutting to the bed swaying my hips. I crawl onto the bed arching my back giving her a nice view of my ass that she loves so much.

I turn around and spread my legs wide winking at her then I motion her forward, Rosalie walks over to me her erection is prominent. Her cock is gigantic at least a foot long and two inches thick, it is definitely a monster cock. I wanted it inside of me now, stretching and filling my tight hot pussy.

"It's going to be a tight fit, your pussy is so tight." Rosalie says she lines up her dicks thick tip into my swollen tight pussy. She pushes and the stretch hurts a little but the pleasure is worth it I moan and look down she is only half way in. Damn she is big.

Then she pushes again and all of her is in me and it feels so fucking good, Rosalie is moaning along with me. Then she hooks her arms under my legs and then slams into my pussy over and over again pounding inside of me, I have never felt this much pleasure nor I have I ever felt this full.

"So fucking tight." Rosalie moans and throws her head back in pleasure as she pounds into my pussy over and over again. Rosalie wraps her arms around my waist. I then wrap my arms around my her neck and press my chest and my whole body against into her warm toned body. Rosalie and I moan together from the contact.

Rosalie carries me off the bed and into a stand imposition, she grabs my ass and picks me up and bounces me up and down on her monster cock getting an amazing angle. Rosalie's thick cock feels so good inside of me, "I'm almost there, oh my god you feel so fucking good." Rosalie moans and start pounding into me faster and deeper than before.

I scream in pleasure while I come, "Miss Rosalie!" Then Rosalie cums right after me her stream is so long and the warm liquid explodes inside of me. Her liquid seeps out and gets all over where we connect, "Bella ahh!" She screams while she finishes cumming inside of me.

Rosalie pulls out of me and I immediately miss her cock inside of me and fill empty. I stand up on wobbly legs trying to get my balance on my legs, I look at her cock it immediately gets hard from my gaze damn he is already ready for another round.

Rosalie walks over to the bed and I follow watching her ass, I lay down first then she pounces on top of me and she kisses me passionately and I kiss her back. I flip her over on to her back, her dick springs to life full thick and erect. I grab her dick in my hand Rosalie hisses in pleasure and I start to pump up and down.

"You didn't think I was done with you and your huge monster cock did you?" I purr as I continue to pump up and down on her dick as she hisses and fists the sheets I love making her lose control like this.

I lick the pre cum off her dick moaning as I'd did it, she moans grabbing the sheets tighter trying to contain her self. I slowly take the tip in my mouth moaning around it, her tip is so thick and warm her cum taste so good like sweet honey I take more of her in me. Rosalie moans and twitches trying to get friction for a release.

I relax my throat and take all of her cock her inside of my mouth my eyes connected with hers the whole time watching. I bet she loves watching her dick disappearance then appear in and out of my mouth down my throat. I moan around her thick cock and then her dick twitches to the side of my mouth.

I start to suck on her cock, her eyes dilate and then I start to bob my head up and down on her dick faster and faster. I grab her balls and squeeze them and then jiggle them my hand. "I'm about to cum," Rosalie screams before cumming a long stream of cum goes down my throat.

I swallow all of it and lick my lips, she really does taste good. "I love this cock of yours it taste like sweet honey." I say seductivly, then I crawl over to Rosalie and lay on top of her with her cock in the middle of us getting harder and harder by the second against my stomach.

I peck Rosalie on the lips, her lips are so soft she slams her mouth against mine when I pulled away. Rosalie grabs my boob and massages it she flips us over so I am on the bottom while she attacks my mouth and massages my boob at the same time.

I moan in unison with Rosalie, her erection is pressed against my warm center also my stomach I start to grind my vagina up against her cock and moaning about the friction. Rosalie and I gasp for air and then she lickes my nipple and then circles it with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and she sucks hard.

I moan and she moans around my nipple, she takes a long lick and then sucks more of my nipple. "I wanna fuck your tits so bad then cum all over them, then I will lick my hot cum off your sexy tits. Then I am going to fuck you in the shower so hard against the glass wall, I'm gunna fuck you everywhere." Rosalie whispers seductivly in my ear.

Rosalie rolls from on top of me and then stratals my stomach she puts her dick in between my tits and then pound inside of them. She pushes my tits together around her big dick. "Your tits are so soft surrounding my big cock." Rosalie moans and then I moan when she slams her cock in between my tits.

Her fucking gets faster as she grinds and slides all over my stomach to fuck my tits. "Do you like my monster cock fucking your tits, I love it when you let me fuck you giant tits they are so fucking soft.. Do you see how hard my nipples are because of you?." Rose purrs, my eyes get darker I loves it when She talks dirty to me,

"I'm gunna come," Rosalie screams she quickly pulls of of my tits and points her dick at my tits and then cum flies all over the top of my tits, her cum is so hot and it looks so hot covering my tits. I watch Rosalie slide down on her stomach on top of me. Rosalie starts to lick every drop of cum off of me and I moan with every lick and suck.

"Can we take that shower now?" I whisper is her ear then bite her lobe pulling slightly, I kiss down her neck and in between her tits. I take one of her nipples into my mouth sucking hard pulling my head back? Rosalie moans but I let go of her hard pink nipple. Rosalie nods, I peck her on the lips then lick the drop of cum that was on her mouth. I moan, "sweet sweet honey."

I roll off of Rosalie and then crawl off the bed. Rosalie gets up and I walk in front of her knowing she is watching my ass, I turn around and catch her but she looks at my tits licking her lips. "Like something you see?" I purr at her and she keeps looking and then she grabs my ass massaging it.

"Damn right but I would also love to fuck this tight ass of yours," Rosalie squeezes my ass, "so fucking hard against against a wall you on all fours. Against all four falls of my shower." Rosalie's says as her hand trails down to my pussy and sticks one finger deep inside of me, I moan and then she pulls out and licks all the juices on her finger. So fucking hot

It was so hot, Rosalie brings me to a huge four door shower with clear glass walls with no top on the shower. Rosalie slips in first and turns it on, the water rolls down her sexy curvy body down to her cum covered cock then she throws her head back getting her hair all wet.

I walk behind her and grab those tits she moans and her head falls back against my shoulder. I start to roll her nipples in between my fingers while she moans. I suck on her neck, the skin is so soft and bitable so I take a large bite and she moans loudly. I release one of her boobs and grab that huge warm cock in my hand.

I start to pump slowly while she moans and then she starts to gyrate against me I love this girls body so much, it is so damn sexy. I wanna stay here forever and get fucked all the time, I wonder if Tanya has been hearing us fuck this whole time.

Rosalie starts to buckle against me and her cock gets stone hard before it streams out a long stream of cum no where exactly. Rosalie gets off me and gets her balance against the wall I smirk at the weakness of her. I get up and I feel her hot breath on my neck, "put your hands on the wall and spread your legs,"

Rosalie commands from behind me I put my hand and feet shoulder length apart and arch my back so she gets a better view of my ass. Rosalie grabs my hips and rubs her cock in between my ass cheeks I moan it feels so fucking good.

"I'm gunna fuck your ass so hard and then I'm gunna fuck you in so many different positions." Rosalie promises behind me. How was her cock going to squeeze into my ass it is a lot tighter than my pussy this is going to hurt but feel so good.

Rosalie slowly inserts the tip and we both moan in unison at the contact and I moan at the stretch,as soon as she gets a good angle she slams her monster cock inside of my tight ass. Rosalie pulls out then slams right back in over and over again it feels so damn good. Nuer sexy balls flying and hitting my pussy.

The tighter the stretch the more please, the pounding into my ass feels so good. She grabs my hair which is in a high ponytail and yanks my head back the pain and please at the same time makes this fuck so much more exciting. Then she starts to rub my clit while pulling onto my hair and pounding it to my ass I can't take it I cum hard and fast.

Rosalie follows right after me making a mess because her cock cums so fucking much it is spilling out of my ass. The cum goes onto the shower floor all over my ass cheeks mm it feels fucking great thought. I love her huge monster cock.

Rosalie grabs my tits in her hands and stands up while we are still connected she leans her back against on of the glass shower walls. Rosalie grabs my ass and starts bouncing me while picking me up and slamming my ass down on her cock.

I scream as I moan and it was embarrassingly loud but this angle feels so fucking good while she is holding and massaging my tits while fucking the shit out of my ass hole using them to get a better angle. Then she bites down my neck and starts sucking marking my neck like I marked hers.

"I'm close Rose, so fucking clooooose!" I scream then Rosalie's fucking monster cock pounds into my ass faster and then cums after me while moaning and sucking on my neck. "Fuck that was a good position Rose." I moan.

Rosalie turns us around while we are still connected she is not done with my ass hole yet mmm. I love her and this crazy long stamina, this has been a good god damn work out, I can't count how many times I have cum today and I fucking love it.

Rosalie slams my face and tits against the glass fall with her hands on both side of my head she starts to pound into me against the glass. I am sliding all over that glass wall while she fucks the shit out my ass. You can't hear any of the moaning I am making because of this position.

I am moaning so loud this is by far best fucks I have ever had I hope she hires me again this was fun. Rosalie starts to go rapid fire my tits are bouncing into the wall and she is just bouncing and fucking the shit out of me.

I am so close to my climax then I start to buckle against her then I cum all over the big thick cock and she comes right after me filling me up so mush that it is pouring out. I have never liked stuff in my ass before I met Rosalie but now I love the stretch.

"You are so damn sexy, you know it don't you bitch?" Rosalie whispers in my ear and she press her whole body into mine even more then she wraps her arms around her waist and lifts me off her dick and setting me on the shower floor.

Rosalie and I exit the shower and go to her bed and Rosalie wraps her arms around my waist and pulls my back against hers. Her dick is hard against my back, then she starts to rub her erection in between my ass. I lay down on her bed and she joins me under the covers and fall in to a deep sleep.

Rose POV

"I don't think I'm ever going to let you leave this house ever. You are going to become my personal slave for the rest of your life slut. You will be good on our planet and will be going in a couple of days enjoy earth while you have it." I whisper to her sleeping form.

I hope you guys enjoy this new plot by the way in almost all of my stories I am going to incorporate futa.

I Love readers

DangerisDanger


End file.
